In the Shadow of Death
by Blood Work
Summary: With a combination of ancient power and advanced technology, the new alliance between the council, the scoobies and the government wage a semi successful war against the now exposed demon underworld. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All things referring to Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
This is a story much darker than the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and their is not much light humor like in the series. It is also less Soap Opera-ish   
  
Written by BloodWork  
  
It's been 10 years since that day. The day the world was almost destroyed by a force none could have foreseen.  
  
A good witch tortured by grief threatened the mortal world. And who could have blamed her. In the end, the day was won. The world was safe once again. But it didn't last long.  
  
Ever since then things have been bad, wrong, dark. Two years later Dawn, my sister, was tortured and killed by a surviving band of demons from years ago. The worshipers of a defeated foe, a hell god, struck back with a vengeance and took away my reason for living.  
  
But I am still alive. Which is more than I can say for the world around us. The demon underworld was eventually exposed to the mortal world. People fear what they do not understand, and this was far beyond human comprehension. That's when the panic and riots started. The world was chaos, and still is.  
  
With no one to turn to, and unable to control it's own project, the government began to fund and supply the watcher's council. Trained demon hunters were put at the disposal of the council. Under a contract and salary, me and mine once again joined the watcher's council once again.  
  
As for my friends, they each began to get more experienced in their personal fields. Giles is again my watcher, advisor and mentor as he always was in my heart. A direct representative of the watchers council in the team. Xander became more experienced with new technology and weapons provided by the government and the council as well as military strategies. Willow has recovered from her past experiences but still retains her power. She is now one of the most powerful witches in the councils personal coven.  
  
After the riot of 2008 in Los Angeles, most of Angel Investigations' team was dead. Angel and Cordelia survived. They both returned to Sunnydale to rejoin the battle on another front. Angel has once again my strongest ally in this never ending war. Cordelia, known to the demon world as the prophetess because of her visions, has become a key political figure. A direct link to the higher powers. A hefty bounty has been set upon her head in the demon underworld.  
  
Spike also gifted with a soul, has become an important warrior for the side of good, although he retains much of his loner attitude. Anya or now Anyanka, has become an elder in the Arashmaharr clan of vengeance demons, along with D'hoffryn. Her emotional ties to my team have not yet ended.  
  
Bloodfeuds between families of demons have broken out all over the world for control of territory and leadership. Demon clans have arisen and begun to war with one another. The world was chaos, but all this was soon accepted.  
  
A wise man once said "what's past is prologue." I know what he means now. Because things are far from over, and a new evil rises as we speak.  
  
God help us. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to keep this story going. I haven't updated in a really long time but anyway, here we go.

"Beautiful" she whispered. The air smelled of jasmine. She loved jasmine. It was the only flower that bloomed in the evening. Just like her. The nighttime was her time. Her time to bloom, and to grow. To be herself. Whether she liked it or not. But enough of that. She had work to do. There will time for pleasantries later, she thought. "Hmm" she grunted. "hopefully".

All thoughts were pushed aside as she cautiously made her way through the deserted mansion, towards the garden. That's where the noises were coming from, according to the neighbors. That's where they saw the dark shapes moving amongst the shadows. That's where she'd find her prey.

Ever since the exposure of the demon underworld she had taken a liking to the new weapons at her disposal, thanks to the government funded operations. She had never used guns. They seemed so cruel and savage. Nothing like a good stake or sword. But that soon changed. She discovered these new weapons to be most useful. Efficient and easy to handle. Most of all easy to hide. The government had developed these weapons specifically for the many types of demons and monsters that roamed their ruined planet. Hollow point rounds with strong oak wood tips, or UV radiated shells became most helpful when dealing with vampires. Different types of bullets and weapons were created to adapt with the ever growing demonic population. But guns were not the only developments by the government. Swords and knives and bombs galore decorated their ammunitions rooms back at HQ. It helped, but it wasn't enough.

The noises grew louder as she made her way through the west entrance of the garden. It was dark, over grown and wet. All that remained were the jasmines. Funny, they were both survivors. That's when she saw it. A dark shape hanging from the green house roof. She unclipped her side arm and moved forward.

It was a Daiken demon. This would be quick. They were fast, but dumb. A few sidesteps and air shots and they would be done. With flawless precision she shot out the dim garden light, frightening the dark shape and sending it scurrying further into the green house. "Perfect" she whispered, that said she tossed a flash grenade into the darkness of the green house. Seconds later the grenade exploded, shattering the glass and sending rotten plants and demon viscera flying. A bright flash followed the explosion lighting up the garden completely. Immediately she spotted the rest of the clan. They came running and shrieking from their burrows, fur flying and teeth shining. She gracefully unleashed her second sidearm and spun in a great circle, firing non-stop. The garden lit up again and again with each shot fired, Then there was silence. A deafening silence.

She stood silently, watching her surroundings. Blood and fur and flesh decorated the ground. "Another job well done" she muttered as she stepped over the lifeless creatures. Unclipping her radio from her utility belt, she walked outside of the mansion. "Dan?" she spoke into the radio. "Dan!" She heard commosion on the other end. "Blackbird is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" she responded, cringing when she heard her field codename. "I need a cleanup crew on Dawson Blvd. Seven bodies."

"Please tell me they're intact this time? You know the professor orders."

"Yeah Dan" she responded "They're intact. Mostly."

"Buffy! The Professor said-!" Snap. She turned the radio off and threw it in the back of her field car.

"Yeah yeah" she muttered. "I know".


End file.
